The gasoline engine shown and described in patent document EP-B 0 465 944 is concerned with holding the pollutant emission low even with fluctuating gasoline quality and fluctuating intake air temperature. This is achieved through a system which gauges the power of the gasoline engine by monitoring a throttle valve in the gas-air mixture line and determining the temperature in the combustion chamber based on the average of the average temperatures determined in all combustion chambers.